


I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

by catstalker_04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstalker_04/pseuds/catstalker_04
Summary: An account of the marauder’s time at Hogwarts and all that came after...
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Curse of the Moon

The amber sunlight crept along the streets of Helmsley, Yorkshire. It engulfed every road, every dwelling, every corner of the prison that in just 24 hours would be home to one of the most fearsome creatures known to man. 

Remus Lupin was perched upon his bedroom windowsill gazing out at the sky where the waxing moon would soon begin its ascent. He sighed inwardly and averted his gaze, he didn't need to see the sky to know that the full moon was approaching for he could feel it in his very bones. 

A tingling sensation spread across his chest, reaching to the far corners of his body and setting his mind alive with a feeling that he would never truly be able to harness. This feeling could bring joy to the darkest times, be the saviour of man in wake of its doom, be the light at the end of the tunnel for the hostage of humanity and yet could cause so much terror and destruction. The feeling was magic. The feeling was danger. 

5 years ago, Remus' whole life changed because of magic and almost ironically he would never be able to use this magic because of that night. There was a school that could help the boy, teach him how to harness this ability and perhaps even harness the beast inside but no school would ever take in a boy who was afflicted which the curse of the moon. 

'Remus, come down and lay the table sweetheart', his Mother called. He shuffled off his perch and headed towards the door taking one last longing look at the outside world before heading downstairs. He knew that he was kept inside for the good of the people. The monster inside would have no qualms at tearing apart every lay being, limb from limb but he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness that he would never be able to be a part of life. He would always be separate and alone. He loved his mother but he knew that she would never truly understand the sheer magnitude of his curse and in turn, he would never know the sacrifices she would make to keep her son safe. As for his Father... well he was never around to even try to understand. 

*

Day in and day out his Father worked tirelessly at the ministry with an obsessive drive to hunt down the vile creatures that ruined his son. He could no longer bring himself to look in Remus' eye for he was afraid of what he would see, a shadow of the son he once knew or a boy overwhelmed by suffering that he had caused. He forbade his wife and son from ever leaving the Lupin house and placed every spell he knew (and more) from stopping anyone from getting in... and stopping anyone from getting out. The house was untraceable, and to the eye of many was simply a patch of mangled grass. Apart from him of course, coming home to Hope every evening was what made his work worthwhile. 

That evening as Lyall Lupin returned home to his wife and son to enjoy a large meaty pie before excusing himself to bed, there was a knock at the door. He shot up in surprise.

"What is it, darling," his wife asked sleepily,

"There was a knock at the door...., that's impossible",

"Perhaps you were imagining it" and she rolled over to sleep. But Lyall knew that there had been a knock, despite what he knew and so, quiet as a mouse, he crept along the ever dark hallways towards the door.

A sinister silhouette cast a shadow along the moonlit entrance. He reached for his wand taking in a deep breath. Slowly and carefully, Lyall prised opened the door and stood in shock at the man who stood there.

He was tall with a long silver beard that tucked into his belt of gold and hair of a similar length. Small, crescent-moon glasses were perched upon his nose but were unable to dim the twinkling in his merry eyes.

"I'm very sorry Mr Lupin to disturb you at this unwizardly hour of the morning but I was held up with official Hogwarts business",

"Profess-Mr Dumbledore sir, h-how did you find the house?" he inquired in a tone of awe and suspicion.

"You were always a very skilled wizard Lyall but you must remember that it was I who taught you everything you know about cloaking charms"

"Of course sir, would-would you like to come in for a cup of tea"

"That would be delightful but you must know that I am here to discuss the matter of your son"

Lyall nodded solemnly, he always knew from Remus' first full moon that his son would not be able to attend his alma mater but it was with a heavy heart that he stepped aside to allow Dumbledore into his living room. 

"First of all I must offer my sympathy to what your family must be going through with this whole issue, but I think you may be surprised by what I am here to say," he paused to sit down on the large cushiony armchair that sat in front of the fire before casting an incendio charm, sparking a flame in the once cold hearth, " I am here to offer a place at Hogwarts for young Mr Lupin."

Lyall's mouth dropped open in shock. His son? Attend Hogwarts? He must be dreaming! Dumbledore smiled and continued, " Of course provisions will have to be made for his...time of the month but I've left it to the discretion of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to accommodate your son and I have every faith in them."

Lyall nodded and jotted these notes down on a nearby notepad, a necessary means to convince himself that this was reality. "Will Remus be able to sleep in a dormitory with other boys?" he queried " Only he gets so lonely cooped up in his bedroom and it is my dearest wish that he have a nearly normal school experience"

"I don't see why not Mr Lupin, he only turns on a full moon?",

"Yes, but-",

"Then there will be no need to distance the boy any further then is necessary, but you must understand, Remus must keep his secret as just that, a secret, many parents will not be as trusting of the boy as I am"

"Of course Dumbledore sir, I will make sure of it",

"Very well, I must be on my way then, please give the young Mr Lupin his letter and we will expect his owl by no later than the 31st of July."

Lyall gazed down at the letter, the thick parchment weighing heavily in his calloused hands. "Thank you-" he began and then stopped, for Dumbledore was gone.


	2. That Winning Smile...

The Potter estate was a great, good place. It was the sort of place where the sun always seemed to shine and every occupant felt a reassuring sort of presence, promising safety and happiness. It has stood for a hundred years and will stand for a hundred more.

Fleamont Potter had inherited the land from his grandfather, and he his grandfather who proceeded him and one day, when his days were over, the house would be passed on to his son, James. Though most of his wealth was born of old money, Fleamont, so clever and business-savvy, had added to the family gold through his own wizarding hair brew. This wealth would one day allow his son to live a comfortable life even in the darkest of times, though this life would be short-lived.

James Potter had been born late in his parent's lives, after all, the hope of ever conceiving a child had long ago been lost and so the Potter's showered their child with all the love and happiness in the world allowing him to grow up into a proud, arrogant yet kind-hearted boy. 

On one particular fine morning in late March, an owl arrived at the Potter estate. It perched on the wrought-iron gate as to make itself known as Euphemia Potter collected their copy of the daily prophet. 

"You're late," she said accusingly at the owl as if it was the very reason for the delay in the post. Yesterday had been James Potter's 11th birthday and, as per wizard tradition, all fine, young witches and wizards were to receive their Hogwarts letters on their 11th birthday. It was to be the moment that their lives had been working towards, the stuff of bedtime tales and family campfire stories. Their admission letter to Hogwarts.

"James! There's a letter here for you",

"In a moment Mum, I'm just finishing something",

"I think you're going to want to open this letter now, darling". She turned to smile at Fleamont for they both knew exactly what this letter contained, and they both knew that the letter was long-awaited by James who's entire life had been centred around the arrival of this very letter. The boy had been up in arms about it not arriving yesterday and had begun to fear the worst.

James raced down the stairs, slippers in one hand, glasses in another as he rushed to see what about a letter could be so urgent. He stopped before his mother who smiled as she passed him the heavy parchment. He began opening it as a dog would devour a steak before stopping as he saw the crest stamped onto the letter corner. Quickly but carefully, he prised the letter from its envelope and began devouring its contents. He read it over and over again, reciting the paragraph in his head, was this the letter he had been waiting for since he was 5 and listening to his Father's bedtime tales. 

"Hogwarts!" he shouted, "I got in, I got in!"

"You did!" said Euphemia, beaming as if it was her very own Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Fleamont queried though he too was smiling.

"I've got to tell Peter," James said with a sudden tone of importance, "I do hope he was accepted as well"

*

Peter Pettigrew was James' childhood friend, his Mother and Mrs Potter had attended Hogwarts together when they were young and though Peter was a wizard of pure-blood, he had always been decidedly weaker than any of the other wizard children who they played with. He had yet to show evidence of magic and his Mother had begun to fear he was a non-magical wizard, a squib. 

Mrs Potter shook her head. "James dear, he probably hasn't even woken up yet and you're not going anywhere without some breakfast".  
But then James smiled. The whole world stopped when James smiled. It was a thing of beauty that could make the darkest clouds part to welcome the sun and Euphemia Potter was a slave to that smile. She sighed. "Go on then".

James knocked only once before the Pettigrew door swung open.

"Happy birthday for yesterday, James!",

"Hallo Peter, you'll never guess what I just got"

"A new broomstick, a new toy, a new..." he caught sight of James' expression, "You got in!"

"I did, I did, I did... I don't suppose you've heard anything at all"

"No," replied Peter glumly, "but I suppose I'm not 11 just yet, see you at the party later?"

"Yeah, mum's baked a cake!"

*

The rest of the day was spent celebrating. James' friends arrived from all over the town and they sat around and discussed what life at Hogwarts would be like. A large, chocolate cake with 11 candles adorned a table covered in gifts all for the lucky birthday boy. The children played all afternoon in the hot Sun, feasting upon sausage rolls and scotch eggs, playing pass the parcel and catch the grim but one boy sat apart from the rest.

Peter couldn't be happy for his friend. He was fed up with always playing second fiddle to everyone else, as soon as the others arrived Peter had been brushed aside if he didn't get into Hogwarts ...he daren't think of what his life would be, for though Peter was loved and cherished as much as James, one clear deciding factor would always set them apart, for Peter would always be jealous. 

He got up to leave, to head home before the afternoon became unbearable but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see James smiling at him and he knew he couldn't leave. Because, despite the hatred that would one day fester in his heart, he couldn't ignore that smile. That winning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I needed an introductory one so...


	3. Platform 9 3/4

Platform nine and three quarters were located in the muggle train-station known as King's cross. It had always been there since the founding of Hogwarts itself and was rumoured to have been built by magic to conceal the entrance to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Walburga Black was a haughty witch who prided herself on her pure-blood line and magical heritage. She saw her family as royalty amongst other wizarding families and acted accordingly.

Sirius Black was the heir to the large fortune and family name. He was a handsome boy with long, ebony ringlets and piercing grey eyes. He walked around with a certain swagger and a presence that demanded awe and attention. 

*

Today was the day that Sirius would leave the family home in Islington for the first time and venture out into the real world. He was the debutante and Hogwarts was his ball. He was expected to represent the Black family to the degree of respect that they had come to expect and that meant he was to be nothing but perfection. But for Sirius today marked the beginning of something else as well, his first breath of freedom.

"Now Sirius you listen to me, on the train, there will be...other sorts of wizards but you are not to consort with them, do you understand?," his Mother continued without his response "Once you are sorted into Slytherin you will find this less of a problem but until then you are not to leave your cousin's side!"

The cousin in question was Andromeda Black, a regal young woman with caramel ringlets and high cheekbones. She was a seventh-year at Hogwarts and was the epitome of all a Black woman should be, though some members of the Black family were beginning to fear that she was following her own agenda.

"Yes Sirius, you can sit with me and Narcissa in our carriage," Andromeda said with a cold smile.

"Thank you, Andromeda, did you hear her Sirius? Straight to her carriage and not a word to anyone else".

Then she left with a swish of her thick, black cloak. She had to leave the platform before apparating but she undoubtedly would have no qualms disappearing in front of a few muggles, and due to her surname, she would find no trouble. 

*

The train pulled into the platform and Sirius made haste to board it but before he was fully on board, his eye was caught on a young boy with an unruly mop of black hair and silver spectacles. The boy looked up and smiled at Sirius before giving his parents one final tight squeeze and following him on board. Sirius quickly turned away and followed Bellatrix down the rickety carriage. The arrived at a carriage that he assumed must be Andromeda's because she turned around and grabbed his wrist sharply.

"Listen, boy, I don't want you sitting in my carriage because frankly, I don't like you so I suggest you sit in the Slytherin carriage next door and don't dare breathe a word of this to your Mother," she sidled closer to him and breathed in his ear "because you don't want to get on the wrong side of me Sirius, don't forget that you're not going to be the only black at Hogwarts this year."

With that, she turned away into the carriage leaving Sirius standing there. He carried onto the next carriage and looked inside to see a large, burly boy sitting next to a smaller but no less wicked one with a large, pointy nose. They looked up as he approached but something about them made Sirius continue, he knew he would have no problem getting into the carriage but he felt certain he did not want to befriend that sort of person who thought that one's fun could only be found by twisting some innocent's arm behind their back and hitting them until marks were left. 

He continues to walk aimlessly down the corridor until he came upon an empty carriage. He sat down on the worn velvet seats and stared listlessly out of the window. He saw crowds of magical people bidding their children farewell, mother's embracing their sons one final time and siblings clasping hands and promising a wide variety of presents to return with. He felt an unfamiliar twang of melancholy, he had never been touched like that before. With such love. With such care.

There was a rap at the door and Sirius jumped around to see the boy with messy hair standing at the door with a smaller, weaker looking boy trailing behind. 

"Hallo," the boy said, "My name's James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew, do you mind if we sit here?

"Potter..." Sirius knew that the Potter family were not part of the sacred 28 and so his mother would never approve of this, but he felt a tugging sensation in his soul telling him to not turn the boy away. Well, it's not like his Mother was here, was it. " I suppose so but if my cousin comes anywhere here I'm going to have to jinx you because we cannot be friends," he smirked "I'm Sirius. Sirius Orion Black."

"A Black!" said Peter looking all of a sudden very uncomfortable and shot a look at James.

"Nice to meet you, it's all very exciting isn't it, going to Hogwarts for the first time," James said ignoring the boy.

Just then there was yet another knock at the door. A tall, gangly boy with a shock of mousy, brown hair peered in.

"I'm very sorry but umm would you mind if I sat I here," he began to speak very quickly "it's only that all the other carriages are full and he trains about to pull out and-"

"Sure, why not" Sirius drawled.

"Oh well okay," the boy said and sat down abruptly with a jolt as they train shot off.

The rest of the train journey was spent discussing all the exciting things to come as they joined the magical school, they talked about houses, classes, food and dormitories. Only the tallboy was silent but seemed to be listening earnestly as though he had never heard any of this before and an awful thought occurred to Sirius. Oh no! He was going to be in so much trouble!

"Excuse me," he said nudging the boy "Are you...muggle-born?"

"No, well...no it's just my Dad never spoke about any of this before, I'm Remus by the way"

"What about your Mother?" Sirius continued cautiously

"Oh yeah, she's a muggle"

Sirius' heart sank. Half-blood! If his cousins found out... But then it occurred to Sirius that he was already talking to blood-traitors, so what! He had never felt like this before, so daring, so rebellious and he was revelling in it.

"No matter, we'll fill you in, won't we boys" and the other boys nodded earnestly.

When the trolley lady came James decided to treat everyone to a large helping of sweets. Sirius, who had never been allowed sweets before or anything sugary for that matter, enjoyed this very much. And by the time they arrived, he hardly remembered the trouble he would be in and all the problems at home were pushed aside, but after what would take place later that night, it was clear that Sirius was no longer the Black golden boy. He was tasting freedom and ready to stir up trouble, after all, why follow the rules when you can make your own.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Upon arriving in Scotland, the first-year students were led into wooden boats to reach the school.

Sirius pulled his cloak around him tightly to ward of the cold winds of the north. James sidled up to him grinning, it was clear that his elation made him indifferent to the frost.   
  
Remus on the other hand allowed his teeth to chatter loudly and looked up at the older students guiding them reproachfully as if the cold was their doing.

The castle turrets rose above the steep cliffs and crashing waves. Gasps of awe and amazement went up among the first-year students as the silhouette loomed across the backdrop of the starry night sky. 

Sirius felt his mouth drop open a little but he quickly closed and hunkered down in the boat to protect himself from the spewing water. 

"You'd think they'd be able to charm the boats to keep the cold out, wouldn't you? Then being magic and all." he heard Peter grumble.

"Oh Pete, it's only a short ride, just sit back and enjoy it," James replies.

The boats docked and the first years stumbled out, shaking off their sea legs. One boy immediately turned around and projectile vomited into the lake. A few giggles arose among the crowd and they began their ascent to the castle building. 

Sirius was soaked through to the bone. He shared a begrudged looked with Remus who looked particularly annoyed that his new robes would be tainted with salt for the next week or so. Sirius felt as they would get along swimmingly.

*

After a short tour of the castle entrance and an unexpected (and unwanted) introduction to the resident poltergeist, Peeves the crowd came to a halt outside two large, oaken doors. A teacher who introduced herself to be Professor McGonnagal explained that soon they would be sorted into their houses. Sirius already knew what house he would be in, Slytherin. He sighed inwardly as he realised that most if not all of his newfound friend probably wouldn't join him but it was a tradition that the Black family was sorted into the cunning and ambitious house and Sirius knew that he would be no different. 

The large doors swung open and once again gasps and cheers arose as they stepped inside the great hall. Hundreds of students sat clustered around long tables illuminated by floating candles and stars that represented the night sky. A hush fell over the room as the first years entered. Curious faces craned round to look at the new children, second years with an air of new superiority and seventh years with a look suggesting they'd seen it all before. The first years fell silent as the shuffled towards the back of the hall where the teachers sat. Sirius thought they looked very refs and important on their platform used to survey the room for trouble. A chair lay in front of them all and on it was a withered looking hat. Sirius' heart sank when he realised that he would have to put that on his head and noticed that even James pulled a face momentarily. 

One by one the first years began to be called up and the hat bellowed out the house that wails determine their years at Hogwarts. Sirius glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa watching him expectantly.

"Avery, Thaddeus" McGonnagal called out.  
The small, Weasley looking boy from the train strides forward and almost threw himself into the chair. His sorting lasted around 30 seconds.

"Slytherin!" the hat proclaimed.  
A cheer arose from the Slytherin table though he noticed that most of his relatives refrained from this and regarding the boy pride instead. One by one students were called up until...

"Black, Sirius"

He felt his stomach knot and turn over. Much to his surprise he felt sick and had to force himself up those stairs and into the chair. Having the hat inside his head was horrible. It was like he could feel it sifting through his thought and memories, very similar to... he pushed that thought aside. Why was it taking so long? He glanced towards his cousins who were looking at him in almost horror. Just sort me into Slytherin already he thought. But just as he felt the hat begin to release he felt a surge of panic. 'Not Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin!' he suddenly thought. A voice appeared in his head.

"I thought you might think that, though it took longer than I imagined," the hat crooned "A Black not in Slytherin, this shall be a first but undoubtedly it's not where you belong"

And before Sirius could begin to think about the repercussions of this choice, the hat bellowed...  
"Gryffindor!"   
For a moment the hall was quiet, everyone sat their shock. The Black heir not in Slytherin! Sirius got up slowly and glanced towards James who's mouth was agape. Slowly James began to smile and Sirius felt a sense of comfort. That's when the hall erupted. Not only was the Gryffindors cheering, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables began cheering too! Sirius strutted across to his new house table, flicking his long hair with newfound confidence. He shot a look a secretive look back at his cousins. Andromeda looked as if she was about to kill him and Narcissa mouth was wide open in shock. It was then that he realised just how much trouble he was in!

The sorting began again after the momentary drama.

"Bones, Amelia"

"Ravenclaw!"

Soon afterwards he was joined by a gaggle of 11-year-olds. Lily Evans was a red-headed girl who had a look upon that suggested that she had never felt more at home. She seemed to have become fast friends with a curly, blonde named Marlene McKinnon. Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadows, Eric Richards, Frederick Larson, Jacob Brown and Achilles Riverdown also introduced themselves as his fellow classmates. And of course, each of the boys with whom he sat in the train compartment had made Gryffindor. Peter had looked the most shocked as he was certain he had a one-way ticket to Hufflepuff but seemed glad nonetheless to be with James. Remus looked nonchalant but Sirius suspected that he didn't understand the whole concept of the houses quite yet. James didn't look particularly surprised after a long family history of Gryffindor but seems very pleased with himself. 

Much to the surprise of the first years, a large feast appeared in front of them as if by magic (most definitely by magic). Plates piled high with lavish meats and buttered vegetables. British delicacies all around such as toad in the holes spotted dick and giant Yorkshire pudding. Roast potatoes cooked in goose fat and a large gammon steak dripping in honey. Sirius ate till he could no more but noticed that Remus seemed to have a never-ending plate of all kinds of meats and carbs despite his small stature. He was a small, thin boy barley 5'1 with a mass of mousy curls. His face reminded Sirius of a cherub, soft with all its baby fat though his eyes of sea shone through. He seemed very timid and wrung his hands a lot whenever anyone tried to speak to him, he was the only boy who decided to change in the toilets.

After a delicious final course of pudding the students sluggishly sloped up the staircases, they followed their house prefects up to a large painting of a, particularly fat woman. 

"Serendipity" the prefect called loud and clearly.

The portrait sound open to reveal a warm and inviting common room dressed in warm reds and large tapestries. The first years were quickly assigned dormitories of up to 5 and a Sirius was delighted to hear that he would share with James, Peter and Remus. 

The boys wordlessly changed in their room and fell into bed, barely having the energy to draw their curtains. Even Sirius was quick to fall asleep though if he had had time to think the next day though he might've been able to preparere himself for the repercussions of the choice, the choice that singled himself out from his family once and for all.


	5. First Lessons, First Impressions

The Gryffindor dormitory lay eerily quiet as the sun began to rise on a cold, crisp September morning. It began to infiltrate the room, climbing up the burgundy walls, the fireplace still spitting out its last embers and the overstuffed armchairs arranged on the large, oriental rug. It cast silhouettes within the heavy drapes surrounding the four beds displaying four boys just beginning to stir awake. One in an almost feral like position, one stone still in a soldier, one with his face submerged in his pillow and one pulling himself out of his dreams and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

Remus stretched upwards and felt a sharp tug in his lower back, must if slept on it funny. Groggily he pulled himself into the bathroom, picked up his toothbrush (he hoped it was his) and began profusely scrubbing at his teeth. He splashed his face and pulled his uniform, moderately crumpled, from his suitcase. He made as if to unbutton his pyjama shirt but then thought better of it as at any moment another boy could rise. He shut the bathroom door behind him and began hastily changing, pausing only to grimace at the mop of messy curls adorning his head. By the time he was ready, James and Peter were sitting on the edges of Sirius' bed.

"Morning Remus," said James brightly "Help us get Sirius up will you"

The boy in the bed began to wake and his halfheartedness pawed at the two boys.   
"Geroff me"

"Come on Sirius, breakfast starts in 10 minutes and I want to be nice and early for lessons because I plan to make an excellent first impression," James said importantly.

"The early bird gets the worm after all." Peter chimed in.

*

After a little more coaxing and lots of stumbling about as the boys got ready, they all headed down to the great hall. The long tables were mostly filled with tired looking seventh years cramming in some early morning revision and a handful of first-years who seemed to have the same idea as James. The boys picked pieces of toast and eggs, indulging in a little bacon but still profusely full after last night's feast. Remus however was starving a tucked into large portions of English breakfast and the heart array of pastries available. The others stared at him as he refilled portion after portion but they made no comment when he was finally finished.

Lessons were a blur on the first day. They were mostly spent filling in paperwork, learning names and gaining a brief overview of the first-year course. They also learnt that if any of the children wished to leave the school alive; they were not to cross the stern Professor McGonnagal. 

Remus felt as though they would get along splendidly as he really did find transfiguration very interesting and she clearly had no patience for the Slytherin prats who felt as if they owned the castle. One particularly foul boy went by the name of Mulicber and had already earned himself the title of the school bully and quickly earned himself the first detention of the class after practising a particularly nasty hex on a small Hufflepuff girl.

Remus felt as if there would be an awful lot of studying to do if he was to ever catch up as it soon became apparent that many children from wizarding families had a basic idea of a few easy spells and wand movements. James and Sirius, in particular, swanned into charms already being able to perform a basic levitating charm and Remus couldn't help feel a small spike of jealousy, by the end of the day they had earned 20 house points between them.   
His favourite lesson of the day by far had to be potions (though it would be the last time that that was the case). Remus was partnered with the auburn-haired girl named Lily Evans and she introduced herself as a muggle-born witch.

"This is all very new to me," she said, "8 months ago I didn't even know magic existed!"

"My dad was a wizard but he never talked about it, the only real experience I have with magic is-" he paused, realising that this probably wasn't something he should tell people "Diagon alley, we went there on family trips"

"Oh it's wonderful, isn't it! I went there for the first time this summer and we bought all my school supplies and I even got to try some magical candy."

The rest of the lesson continued like this as they made an inventory of all the ingredients they would use over the year from around the classroom. They chatted about books and teachers and classmates and even though Remus had never talked to a girl his age in his life, he found conversation easy. He felt bad about lying to her though, his father would've never had allowed him to set foot in Diagon Alley.

*

After the bell rang to signal lessons ending for the day, Lily slinked off with a hooked-nose Slytherin boy casting a small smile back at Remus before swiftly leaving the classroom. He didn't know why but he had the oddest feeling about the boy and he could have sworn he was glaring at him the entire lesson despite them never having met before.

Back in the common room, his fellow dormmates showed Remus how to play gobstones. It was a thrilling game and Remus was addicted within minutes but soon James was tugging him over to the tables to do homework. The three boys had become almost like protectors to Remus and though they had only met yesterday and barley said 10 words to one another, it was clear that James was acting as if the 4 boys were inseparable.

When they collapsed into bed that night with the prospect of a full week of days just like this one ahead, the boys quickly fell asleep. All but Remus who felt a nasty but unavoidable thought creep into his head. He knew that whilst his Hogwarts experience so far had been nothing but magical and perfect, even the school and his newfound friends couldn't hold back the nightmare that awaited in just 5 days. In 5 days the full moon would ascend and Remus' nightmares would begin once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there’s already some discrepancy...


	6. Severus Snape

Tuesday was an eventful day. So eventful that Peter felt as if another day could never possibly be as exciting and as terrifying.

It all started at breakfast as the boys gathered around their timetable for the day and discussing what charms and astronomy could be like as they were yet to experience the lessons first hand. Lily and her friend Marlene had come over to exchange complaints about the already supposed 'towering' amounts of homework (if only they knew the half of it) when the hooked-nose Slytherin boy that Lily had left potions with appeared at her side.

"Hi Sev!" Lily exclaimed "Guys I'd like you to meet Severus Snape, he's a friend from home"

"Lily I thought we talked about this, you're better off leaving these...future delinquents alone"

"Don't be so silly Sev, come on let's head off to charms"

"Oi, what do you mean by 'delinquents'" 

James began with a very sour expression on his face.

"I mean that you Gryffindor prats are, all the same, running around like you own the place but we all know that it's not like your life is ever going to come to something meaningful"

"Watch it-" but Lily cut across him.

"Sev that's not very nice, you do realise that I'm a Gryffindor too?"

"Look Lily all I'm trying to say it's that you're better off starting away from...this sort." And with that, he sauntered away with Lily in tow. She shot back an apologetic glance but hooked her arm through his nonetheless. Peter felt betrayed by his and though he'd barely known Lily a week, he felt as though this was a personal attack to him but most likely that was because James appeared like he had been shot.

"Just who does he think he is this Severus Snape" James looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"I've no idea but what I do know is that he needs to learn his lesson" Sirius retorted much to the shock of his company.

"Oh, what are you gonna do Sirius, jinx him?" Marlene enthused.

"Give me till lunch and I'll have the perfect plan" he replied smirking. 

*

Peter felt as if Sirius' plan to teach Snape a lesson would not be perfect at all but he couldn't help fight a rush of excitement within him as he thought of all the trouble they would cause. He also couldn't help but notice, as they marched on towards charms, that Remus had been awfully quiet through all of this. That being said Remus seemed to always be quiet and if Peter thought really hard he felt as if they'd never really spoken at all. 

Having been an only child all of his life he was constantly showered with attention from his parents and yet he'd always felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness since he could walk. For a brief moment in time, he had felt that he'd finally found companionship with James but he'd soon found out that some boys are meant for more than others. In the few short days that Peter had spent at Hogwarts, he'd missed his parents more than anything as he began to feel more alone than ever. And what was worse is that upon meeting Sirius Black, James Potter had clearly found his soul brother and they'd quickly become inseparable, it was clear that though James may try and forge a friendship group between the dorm mates, he was destined for a special friendship with the young Black heir. How fitting. For the past two days Peter had sought to replicate this bond with Remus, they were similar in height and both had similar magical abilities, Remus having no experience and Peter having struggled to navigate the world of magic thus far, but this ploy was to no avail as it was clear Remus would rather be left alone.

Charms passed smoothly and it soon became clear that the boys had met there match with one Lily Evans who despite never having so much as swished and flicked her wand, had levitated a feather to the ceiling of the classroom within 15 minutes. Peter's had simply shifted around the table at a 90• angle, even Remus managed to gain a little levitation.   
By lunchtime, Sirius had formulated a crafty plan.

"The last lesson today we have potions and Slughorn has to rush off to a staff meeting," Sirius explained "It then we strike, James will creep under the desk and tie his shoelaces together and I will perform the jelly-legs jinx then, whilst the entire class is in fits of laughter, Remus can perform the counter-jinx and he'll be so embarrassed he'll be bound to apologise and then-" he was cut off by a sharp laugh from the table along.

"Oh please is that the best you can do?" A Gryffindor first year that Peter recognised as Emmeline Vance retorted "look that sound fun and all but I would think that the Black supposed prodigy child could do better than that" 

Sirius looked down glumly. 

"She's right Siri, let's discuss it tonight back in the dorm room, I'm sure between the four of us we can think of something truly wicked," James said with a comforting smile.

*

And with that resolve, the day began again at full speed. Astronomy and then potions went all according to plan until, as they went to leave the dungeons...Peter felt himself falling flat on his face. He glanced up and saw and bulging Slytherin boy named Mulciber stood jeering over him.

"Watch where you're going pudding face" he snarled.

Peter felt himself going red in the face. His height was one thing but he was deadly ashamed of what his mother had dubbed his 'puppy fat' that he just couldn't seem to shift. It was one of his worst insecurities and James knew. James Potter, Peter's righteous hero, stepped in front of him, drawing his wand.

"And you should watch your tongue Mulciber, hasn't your mummy ever told you to pick on someone your own rather large size!" 

Mulciber squared up to James, though they were rather similar in height with James standing tall at 5'4, he had the advantage of a few stones or so. He swung at James who ducked and pointed his wand and shouted "locomotor wibbly!"

Mulciber suddenly fell to the ground as his legs turned to jelly. The Gryffindor students cheered as the bully scrambled around.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Professor Slughorn bellowed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere "There will be no jinxing or hexing in my class, 10 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention Potter!" 

James stuttered, desperately trying to defend himself but only watched in dismay as Slughorn cast the counter-jinx and escorted Mulciber out of the classroom.

"Don't worry James we'll get them back" Sirius assured him.  
"Oh I know we will, and you bet that those Slytherins won't know what he when the Gryffindor first years strike back!"


	7. Troublemaking 101

I actually can't believe this, a weeks's worth of detention on my first week!" James Potter groaned into his toast "Mum's going to be so cross."

"That's hardly likely, knowing your parents they'll probably pat you on the head for giving the boy life experience!" Peter countered.

"Well chaps, after tonight's excursion we may find ourselves keeping Jamsey boy company" grinned Sirius.

The four boys had spent the previous night scheming to get their revenge on Mulciber and Snape (and the rest of Slytherin house as collateral damage). Homework had been pushed aside as they'd all crowded round a large sheet of parchment scrawling ideas to make mischief. Even Remus had joined in though he sorely protested as to actually taking part in the midnight revelry. 

"I for one can't believe that we're going to stir up trouble on the first week, I mean, whatever happened to a good first impression?" Peter complained though he was mildly looking forward to actually being a part of something fun. 

*  
  
The day passed at a snails pace as each boy wondered about what may lay ahead when the castle lay still. Even Professor McGonnagal couldn't keep their attention and they soon found themselves on the wrong end of the stick.

"Mr Lupin are you listening!" She boomed causing poor Remus to nearly jump out of his seat. James couldn't suppress a laugh and was shot with a withering glare from his teacher.  
"I wouldn't be acting so high and mighty Mr Potter as I'm already informed that you have a weeks worth of detention with Professor Slughorn, let's not make that 2 shall we?"

*

That night after the rest of the house had fallen into a deep sleep, the four boys crept out of portrait hole guarding the dormitory and along the silent corridors. Even Remus had eventually been convinced to join them in their antics but had spent a large portion of the evening pacing and wringing his hands. Sirius, being a Black and all, knew the location of the Slytherin dormitories lay near the castle dungeons and the so they followed his lead being carful not to awake the sleeping paintings. Once James had been sure he could hear that faint meow of Mrs Grayson, the wheezing old caretaker's cat, but he was sure that his imagination was beginning to play tricks on him. 

Upon arriving at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory a sudden realisation hit James.

"Sirius you idiot! We don't have the password."

"Oh so it's my fault is it? Am I supposed to be in charge of the whole operation now"

Just then the deep green door swung open and out climbed a sneaky looking Slytherin 5th year. The boys leapt back but noticed that he foolishly left the door wide open before stealing away into the night leaving the four first-years unnoticed. 

"Evan Rosier" Sirius muttered darkly under his breath.

They slowly stepped into the Slytherin common room. It was a large open space with a low ceiling and windows with no opening that looked out into the deep lake on the castle grounds. The forest green wallpaper was adorned with large tapestries and painting depicting the most noble wizards known to Slytherin house. Plush velvet sofas surrounded a large hearth burning with lime flames. 

"Right lads, time to set the plan in motion" James smirked.

James went with Peter down one narrow corridor as Sirius followed Remus down another. He saw a plaque stating that this was the first year dormitories. Well, that hadn't taken much work.

"It down here boys," he whispered, cutting through the thick silence "Lumos"

He pushed upon a heavy door revealing five innocent-looking boys swathed in bed clothes. Signalling to the other to follow suit he slowly, carefully prised open a large chest at the end of what he presumed to be Mulciber's bed (life isn't fair) and placed a few of Zonko joke shop's latest products in amongst his things. The other boys repeated this with the other chest and they slowly began retreating back to their own beds. What a surprise those boys would have in the morning! 

*

Back in the dormitory the boys quickly changed and fell asleep, well, two of them at least. James tried desperately to cling on to the few hours sleep that he had left, but it was no use, Sirius just kept tossing and turning. 

"Sirius mate," James murmured, sitting upright in bed "I don't suppose that you'd fancy a game of exploding snap? That is if you don't plan to actually sleep anytime soon."

The boys played rematch after rematch in the dead of night. Each game seemed to last for hours on end and James was truly exhausted but he really was concerned for his new friend. 

"Is it because of the letter?" he said suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"You can't sleep because of that letter you got his morning, I saw your face when you looked at it"

Sirius looked down for a moment, "It's, well it's...ummm it's from my umm...my Mum"

"Oh?" James said, a little shocked "you didn't want a letter from... your Mum?"

"Listen James, having nice parents isn't a universal experience, she umm...well she..."

Suddenly he began to cry. Fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and, for the first time in his life, James didn't know exactly how to react.

"I-I'm sorry you must t-think I'm a big p-pansy right now b-but my mum sh-she told me that I've b-brought dishonour to the name of B-Black and that I'm filthy blood t-traitor," his body shuddered with his great, heaving sobs.

"For what? Being in Gryffindor? If she prises being ambitious and cunning over being strong and courageous then, you know what? She's not worth it!"

"James she's my mother! Its not the same as some old friend or distant relative. She supposed to love me and care for me and and...and when I saw you for the first time your mother was so loving and she looked so sad to see you go and my mother has never looked at me like that! And I was jealous and so SO angry because for the first time in my life I was leaving her and the only thing she cared about was me getting into Slytherin and caring about blood status!"

The room fell silent for a moment. James thought he heard Peter stir for a moment but it was apparent that Sirius' violent whispers had had no effect on the sleeping boys at all. The last angry tears fell from Sirius' face and James reached over to hug him. His body stiffened for a moment before he relaxed into James' embrace. 

"I'm sorry Sirius, you're right, I haven't got a clue about other people because I've got the best parents in the world but I am really am sorry."

"S'okay, you didn't know," Sirius paused for a moment them smirked "Plus I do think there's more to being in Slytherin or Gryffindor than a few traits but I suppose that's just James Potter being an absolute prat once again."

"Oi!" James laughed and pounced on the other boy and the play wrestled for a bit, laughing and joking and from then on a friendship was forged. That night an unseen contract of trust had been signed between the two boys, they were best friends for life, brothers till the day the die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at pranks


	8. Pungent and Sickly

The late-night antics of the young Gryffindor boys had all been but forgotten by the time the next morning rolled around. It wasn't until 5 disgruntled Slytherin first-years filed into the hall that the boys exchanged a look before stifling laughter. They watched tentatively as the Slytherin's sat down among their peers only to have them shuffle away in disgust. One particularly vile boy names Avery looked as though he wanted to crack someone's skull open. It wasn't until yet another of the Zonko stink-mister 3000s went off that the rest of the hall noticed the calamity. 

"RIGHT!" shrieked Avery "Which of you little weasels made me STINK!"

The younger half of the hall fell into fits of laughter as the watched the Slytherin boys pat down their robes in an attempt to snuff out the smell but only succeeding to let off more of the pellets as they went. After a lot of fumbling around the boys clambered out of their seats and back down towards their dormitories clearly hoping to change their robes into ones smelling a little less pungent. On their way out Snape turned and glared directly at the Gryffindor boys as if he knew that it was their doing, which of course it was but he didn't know that. 

After the hall had settled down once more into their breakfast the boys noticed Lily Evans staring them down.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"I haven't the foggiest what you're on about Evans." Sirius retorted.

"Oh please I'm not stupid, I saw you watching the boys before anyone else and you were laughing the hardest when they left."

"That's hardly proof, is it? Anyway, it was very funny" James piped up.

"Well, I found it highly immature and silly." and she promptly turned her back on them. 

*

The final lesson of the day was potions. Up until that point in the day, the Gryffindors had to get to share a lesson with the Slytherins and so the boys had no they gaged the reaction of Snape and Mulciber. The hazy September sun leaked through the quarter windows of the dungeon, it was sweltering under the heavy uniform robes and Remus was sweating buckets. Lily was comparing notes with him for the most recent potions homework, a foot-long essay about the effects of a pepper-up potion, when in seamed Severus Snape looking particularly malicious after a day in the infirmary. Remus thought it was a little excessive to receive medical care as the pellets were harmless really but they left a special sort of stink that soaked through to the bone, it would wear off eventually but for now, the 5 boys would have to deal with their classmates donning nose plugs when they were around. Snape scowled at Remus and the other boys in turn, they had been careful to leave no trace but Remus supposed that they were the only students with a motive. However, much to his luck, none of the professors had linked the prank back to him and his friend and Lily clearly only held Sirius and James responsible. 

*

The class was dismissed after a hot and heavy potions lessons which only amplified the stench from the Slytherin half of the room. Remus joined his friends as they left the classroom only to have his wrist grabbed and be pulled back but the bulging Mulciber.

"Oi you little screwt, I know it woz you lot, yous and you're a little band of toff-pots. Well, we're gonna get you, Avery and me's got a plan, just you wait and see..."

Then he shoved Remus back whilst his friends jeered and clapped him on his back. Sirius whipped out his wand but Remus grabbed his arm back.

"It's not worth it Sirius, anyway they're too thick to do anything bad."

Sirius scowled but continued up to the Gryffindor tower. 

*

That night the boys taught Remus how to play wizard's chess. It wasn't that different to muggle chess which his mother had taught him on these lonely days stuck in the house (of which there had been many, too many) but it was a lot more chaotic with the little pieces charmed to life. Peter turned out to be an exceptional player and Remus could only watch in dismay as piece after piece got smashed by the conquering white side. 

"The smashing isn't real is it?" he asked in shame of having potentially ruined James' chess set.

"Nope only charmed to temporarily fall apart...Spose it was for dramatic effect" James replied merrily.

They spent the rest of the evening poring over their homework. James helped with transfiguration whilst Sirius scribbled out his errors on his defence against the dark arts chart. Remus was struggling a little under the newfound workload and was finding his classes rather challenging in comparison to his friends. He knew over the weekends he was going to have to work very hard to catch up to his talented peers. Maybe Lily would join him in the library? 

*

When he was a young boy, prior to the...accident, he used to have endless fun running up and down the streets with the neighbouring children. He was popular too according to his Mother, even at 5 years old he had gained a steady following of friends and admirers. Then after everything happened and in fear of losing his reputation, his father had forbidden him to leave the house and his mother had spent the days with him reading books and making crafts. Whilst this left Remus particularly adept in the kitchen it had also made him a lonely boy. The first few years after the accident had been the worst, his father's temper could shake the roof and the shame in his eyes hurt, it hurt. Sometimes if someone even looked at him the wrong way he could almost convince himself that they were reading his mind and they knew, they knew what kind of a monster he was. It was too easy for him to be embarrassed and nervous and he couldn't do anything new without the support and a considerable tearing at his hands.  
Curfew for the first years was not strictly enforced by the current prefects but Remus headed up for bed on time despite all this. He was tired, he was always tired. Peter followed him up as well leaving James and Sirius to take part in an arm-wrestling competition with a few second years. The boys followed their bedtimes routines before seeing back the drapes on their large four-poster beds.

"Night Peter!"

"Night Remus...are you alright?"

"What?"

"Well, you seemed a bit shaken up after Mulciber grabbed you and I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm okay Peter, honestly"

"Well...night then!"

And the boys rolled over and got comfortable. Remus felt a twinge of embarrassment that Peter had picked up on his feelings but he was glad to know that he had someone looking out for him. Who knows, perhaps the could replicate the James-Sirius type bond that had formed in the future. It would be nice to have a best friend he thought wistfully. 

The moonlight shone in through the large windows illuminating the dormitory. It slipped through the cracks of Remus' bed and he felt the prickle of power and awareness and tingle in his very core. He sighed. Tomorrow was the full moon, how could he possibly forget? Thesis time tomorrow his body would be writhing with pain as his spine elongated and his muscles stretched into a new form. Tomorrow he would be dangerous. Tomorrow he would reveal the monster inside.


	9. Full Moon Rising

Pain is a fickle thing. On a good day, pain can be subtle and bearable and people can simply roam around town and unbeknownst to them the passenger on the train across from them is suffering from a jarring headache or gnawing stomach pain. On the other hand, pain can be ravenous, it tears at your flesh and spirals across your chest rendering you incapacitated and completely vulnerable. 

Remus Lupin lay still and unmoving on the cracked, splintered floor. For a moment the world stood still and he felt nothing before the agony rained down on him as hellfires. Heat shot through his palms, rushing through his veins and filled his head with a merciless impulse to just scream and scream and scream. His body shook with the feeling of a thousand knives as he felt his spine physically contract and twist. His hands reached to his head and felt his skull fall in on itself only to stretch and re-emerge in a new form. His legs unfolded out his body and he felt knees begin to tear through their canine prison and reform as hard caps. And then it was over...

Remus just lay there for what seemed to be an eternity staring up at the holes in the ceiling, staring up as the clouds drifted overhead with the pale sky. When he finally felt as though he could muster an ounce of strength he tried to push himself up only to recoil in agony and he saw that his hands had been torn up in nicks and scratches. He just gaped at them for a moment, well...this was new. His eyes trailed across his skin and he noticed that his arms were in much the same state. It wasn't as if the wolf hadn't hurt itself before but it had never done this, it had almost shredded his skin. Scarlet blood trickled down his arms and pooled around his hands but despite this Remus couldn't feel a thing. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms and felt a sharp sting but no real pain.

"Good morning Mr Lupin,"

Remus looked up and saw a woman dressed in matronly robes carrying a large leather case. She stopped when she saw Remus and for a moment her mouth fell open but she swept over to him and immediately began the healing process.

"I have to say when I heard that I would be treating a werewolf I expected to be tearing sore muscles and maybe a few broken bones but no matter, I can clean up cuts in a heartbeat.

Her voice was direct and commanding and yet gentle and comforting. She treated his wounds carefully and only looked upon him with kind eyes. 

"I'm afraid that there's not much I can do for the scarring but you should be fine to spend the rest of your weekend as per usual. My name, by the way, is Madam Pomfrey and I shall be taking care of your transformations during your time at Hogwarts."

Her visit was brief and Remus soon found himself alone once more in...wherever he was. Professor McGonnagal had collected him from his dormitory late last night when there was nobody around to ask questions but still allowed him enough time before the full moon. Remus had been so anxious that he hadn't paid much attention to where they were heading but he could've sworn he entered a tree, not this...shack? He gazes down his arms and hands and felt his stomach sink when he saw they were now lined with thin, white scars but turned his eyes away and began to dress himself in his robes which had remained nicely folded on what once had been a wardrobe.   
On his past transformations, he had been chained tightly to the wall in the basement under his house. It had never exactly been an unpleasant experience but when he woke up he had always been swaddled on his mother's embrace. She would rock him to sleep whilst he wept from the pain and the sores across his wrist which magically contracted to fit his wolf form. His mother had hated it too and had wished more than anything to be with her son as he transformed but his father had forbidden it, far too dangerous to be locked up with a monster. Now more than ever he wished for his mother's loving touch.

Remus waited patiently under Professor Sprout collected him and escorted him back up to the common room. He found out, much to his surprise, that he indeed had better through a tree and that it concealed a secret passageway. 

*

Back in the common room, he curled up in front of the fire and just read a book quietly. That was until his dorm mates arrived from breakfast. 

"Remus!" James hollered "Where did you disappear to old chap, we thought you'd be down at breakfast when you weren't here this morning."

"Just catching up on some reading" Remus replied.

He spent the rest of the day much the same as the last, doing homework and engaging in banterful chatter that involved berating Slytherins and discussing the name for their so-called 'club'.

"I think now we've officially performed our first prank that we should have a special name for the four of us" James had said yesterday lunch.

"Hmmm...the Gryffindor prats?" Sirius had mused.

"The lion-hearted jerks!" Peter responded with a smile on his face. 

"The foolish brave boys?" Remus had added.

"You boys are no fun! What about the troublemakers?" James made a grand gesture as if the name came from above.

"Oh please, that's pathetic" Sirius retorted.

And from then on they'd spent the day arguing over name possibilities. The weekend truly had been a good one despite Saturday's full moon ordeal. But Remus felt a certain sense of dread, what would the boys think of his scars? He resolved to the idea that from the on he would have to cover his skin because he knew what would they would think deep down. They would see straight through him and they would be disgusted. Who would want a werewolf for a best mate? Who would want to sleep in the same room as a monster? Who would want to live with a killer?


	10. Sweet Sweet Revenge

For a blissful few weeks, the Gryffindor boys remained unbothered and unscathed. They had noticed the Slytherin first-years muttering darkly in their direction a few times but, as of yet, nothing had come from it.

By the time October had come around the boys were well and truly settled into Hogwarts life. They woke up, ate, learnt, did homework, had a bit of fun and slept and this routine brought comfort to Sirius who had never known what normal was till now. They had even avoided scoring another detention which was a win in James' case and for Sirius, the knowledge that he could remain out of his Mother's radar for a while. Despite this Sirius continued to diligently write home in order to let his younger brother, Regulus know that he was only an owl away at all times. 

*  
  
All was well until one sunny Thursday afternoon. The boys had potions and had spent most of the previous night with their heads bent over their textbooks, it was a team effort to work out the key ingredients to their latest challenge. Potions however was their one encounter with the Slytherins during lesson time in the week. This generally meant that this was were trouble brewed.

"Oi Potter!" Avery shouted, "I heard that your Father had a ministry enquiry this week."

James turned beet red and turned away from the jeering boys. Sirius looked around for Slughorn but he was nowhere to be found.

"Awful embarrassing isn't it, imagine being a blood-traitor and being in disgrace." A foul-faced Slytherin girl named Amaryllis Bulstrode added.

"You'd know all about being a disgrace though, wouldn't you Bulstrode," Sirius shouted back "Imagine being born with a face like yours!" 

The Gryffindor half of the room laughed boldly and a few Slytherins who clearly detested her joined in. 

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Black, don't want it to get back to Mummy that we're acting out in class do we" Snape patronised.

"You little worm, how dare you speak to my friend like that!" James said lunging towards him.

Remus and Peter grabbed him as the Slytherins guffawed. 

"Just you wait, we'll get you for this greasy boy!" James said menacingly.

*  
  
One eventful potions lesson later the boys headed up to the dormitory to discuss the plan of action. They pulled out the large sheet of parchment and began jotting down ideas.

"How about we transfigured their ties to Hufflepuff colours?"

"No Peter, we haven't even got to colour spells yet" replied Sirius.

"Well...how about we send them anonymous howlers?"

"I'VE GOT IT!" James shouted.

"What?" the boys chorused.

"Just you wait and see..."

*

In the dead of the night, there was only silence and the occasional sound of a boy tossing around in bed and the deep breathing of Remus and the occasional snore from Peter. Sirius sat up in bed hugging his knees wondering whether to wake up James or not. Eventually, he decided to go for it, he would never sleep without knowing what was going on with his friend.

"James?" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Well Nah!"

"Alright just being polite!"

He padded over to James' bed and crawled in through the heavy drapes. James was turned away from him and was absent-mindlessly fiddling with the tassel on his pillow.

"Hey Jamsey-boy"

"What's up Sirius" he sounded tired and troubled.

"Listen, what Avery said about your dad...was it true?"

James sighed deeply. He looked back at Sirius.

"Yeah...it's true, he just, I don't know, the ministry is looking into my dad's business because one of the members of staff, he's gone well...rouge, they say he's working for well...the dark lord!"

"Oh James, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well it's not exactly something to be proud of and now everyone's going to think that my dad one of his, you know, followers," James was nearly shouting by now "But he's not Sirius, my dad would never turn his back on the wizarding world like that AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK THAT ABOUT ME BECAUSE IM NOT LIKE THOSE SLYTHERINS AND IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Shhhh!" Sirius took a deep breath and lunges across the bed to hug James, he protested for a moment before sinking into the embrace "I know that your father would never follow him and you know I do have an idea about what you're going through."

"Right, yeah of course Siri," James patted Sirius in the back "You're nothing like your family though."

"James you don't know me, not really. My family are horrible but I still love them and I don't know where that's going to lead me in the future."

"What are we going to do about us eh? Two Gryffindor prats who can't rise above what people think of us."

"On the contrary dear James, as of tomorrow, we're going to become the most popular boys in the school!"

"Oh?"

"Two devilishly handsome young lads with a killer smile and a fabulous sense of humour, with a little effort the girls will swoon!"

"Alright, whatever you say, Sirius."

*

However at breakfast the next morning the Slytherins had other plans. The boys were enjoying a lavish breakfast of bacon and eggs when Snape swept over the hall towards them.

"Brace yourself, boys." James groaned.

"Well look who it is, the death eaters son." Snape snidely remarked. James leapt up at once but Sirius pulled him down.

"It's hardly shocking that we're here seeing as you came over to find us, greasy boy, anyway we both know that James isn't the one with the interest in the dark arts around here, is he?" Sirius said cooly. 

"What are you trying to suggest Black?" Snape said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Funny book you were reading the other day wasn't it? If I remember correctly Flitwick doesn't often hand out restricted sections passes to first years, particularly not for a book detailing a long list of illegal hexes."

Sirius and Snape just stared each other down for a moment.

"That's what I thought, now go run along and tell your little greasy friends not to bother us again or I might let slip to McGonnagal about your dirty little reading habits."

Snape took one last glare at Sirius before making an odd hand gesture towards James and gliding away.

"What did he sign to you?" 

"I don't know, must be some dark omen wishing my imminent death" James smiled.

He reached across the table for his goblet and all too late did he notice that Sirius had thrown himself across the table to knock it out his hand. James had taken a sip of his drink when the realisation hit him.

"He's spiked it!"

James felt his face grow hot and a sharp pain erupted from his forehead. The other boys stared at him in horror.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said in a worried tone.

As they left the hall Jane stole a glance in a silver platter and noticed that his head was covered in boils spelling out 'death eater.

_ 

That night the four boys stole away out of the sleeping students' sight. Once again they sloped down the school towards the school kitchens

James had been cured of his skin condition and the other boys had spent the day in McGonnagal's office explaining exactly what had happened. In the end, Snape got off with just a months detention.

"It's not enough, we need to give a taste of his own medicine!" Sirius had said to them all later.

Sneaking past the house-elves was no great ordeal and under the cover of darkness, the boys found the platters for the next morning's meal. They were cast under an enchantment disallowing the food to go off but nonetheless, they were ready for breakfast. Peter found the food ready for Slytherin house and James poured the specially brewed potion over the food ready for the commotion of the next day. 

*

"AARGH!" came a cry from the back of the hall.

The hall went deadly quiet, the students looked at one another in confusion and shock until  
Muliciber stood up for the whole hall to see. He was dripping from head to toe in grease. One by one the Slytherins began to notice that they too were soaked and a loud shouting match began. The girls were panicking as their makeup smeared and the boys turned red in anger. A few lucky Slytherins had avoided eating and had figured out that this was the root of the problem. They (with disgust on their face) helped guide their friends towards the infirmary. James noticed that even Sirius' cousins hadn't avoided the kerfuffle and were now glaring daggers at the Gryffindor table. 

Everyone was in fits of laughter as the Slytherins began to slip and slide over the oily floor. Slughorn and McGonnagal were desperately trying to clear up the mess but could not keep the students still enough for long. The boys could hardly contain themselves, it wasn't until Peter pointed out that Snape was running from the hall that they stopped and followed him out. 

They chased him down the corridors until Snape collapsed against the wall choking in his own tears.

"Oh look, he's all upset"

"That'll teach you for hurting our friend" 

"Poor snivelling Severus"

"Snivellus Snape!"

The boys roared with laughter, they didn't realise they were taking this too far.

"Stop it!" came a shout from behind.

James looked around and saw Lily Evans nearly in tears, red with anger.

"You're all just a load of horrible bullies! Even you Remus, I thought you were better than them".

With that, she took hold of Snape's hand and stormed off. The boys were ashamed. James didn't know why but he liked Evans, for some reason he really wanted her to like him. But his pride got in the way of him admitting this.

"Stupid girl, Gryffindor traitor!" he looked around for the other's approval "I hate her! And from now on me and Lily Evans are enemies! I'll never like her, never!" 

And with that promise he strutted away to the Gryffindor tower.


	11. November Antics

Birthdays in the house of Black were a miserable affair. Ever since Sirius was a young boy he had been forced to endure birthday after birthday which consisted of staying silent in his room before a formal dinner with the extended family. A few presents had been exchanged which mostly consisted of costly heirlooms and tailored jackets before pleasantries had been exchanged and Sirius went to bed. They weren't all bad though, Sirius and Regulus had often snuck off to the neighbouring park and played in the autumn leaves and the decrepit playground equipment. Regulus always gave him the only meaningful present he received, a picture or a card which had taken time and effort and love.

For these reasons among others, Sirius chose not to reveal the date of his birthday to his fellow dormmates. Birthdays felt like something he shared with his brother and his brother alone and so it didn't feel quite right sharing it with the others, even James. He had almost got away with this until the family owl swooped in over breakfast one morning, alerting the occasion to the Gryffindors in the form of two cards; one adorned with elaborate calligraphy and the other hand-sketched on an old piece of parchment.

"Are those birthday cards?" James asked incredulously

"N-no...there just letters about, you know, being a disappointment and that"

"Right..." James said with an incredulous expression.

*

Later in the day, James grabbed Sirius' wrist, pulling him into a dark cupboard. 

"Listen, mate, I know you have your reasons but we're mates! We celebrate birthdays together! If not for you then you should celebrate your birthday to give us a reason to celebrate."

"I don't know James, never really been one for birthdays..."

"Come on Sirius!" And he smiled at him bashfully making Sirius' heart melt a little. 

He sighed. "It's on Wednesday okay?" 

James grinned and clapped him on the back "Come on birthday boy, can't believe you're older than me and I'm taller than you!"

"Don't rub it in."

*

The next day Sirius felt very excluded from the group. He understood James' desire for a surprise but Sirius couldn't help feeling a little dejected. They stood around in a huddle at any spare moment and spoke in quick, hushed tones and acted startled whenever they were disturbed, truly it was no wonder they were beginning to catch the wrong sort of attention. 

Snape flounced over to them on Tuesday before lunch. "I know what you're up to," he said greasily (how he managed to do that, Sirius didn't know) "I'm already sick and tired of your little pranks and Evans and I plan to put a stop to your schemes once and for all"

"Go away Snivellus," Peter said with a disdainful tone "We haven't got time for you today."

"Oh-ho so you think you can just boss me around and decide when my time is convenient?" he sneered "You've another thing coming then, I'm not afraid to go to your head of the house." He straightened up as if trying to look important.

"Whatever Snape," James said and turned away, the other followed in suit.

*

Potions classes had become increasingly uncomfortable as of late. Sirius watched a painful conversation between Remus and Lily, she still hadn't forgiven him and neither had Remus forgiven her. Slughorn kept glancing up from his desk, watching anxiously, the tension between the two was unbearable.

"Pass the beetle eyes Lupin," Lily said coolly

"You're stepping on my foot Evans."

"Well, perhaps you should get out the way then!"

Sirius exchanged a glance with James and cocked his head towards the pair. James grimaced and returned to the potion and Sirius followed suit, better not risk blowing everything up again. 

Remus was in a huff when they left.

"Cheer up mate, I'm sure you two will be friends again in no time." Peter chirped

"I just don't get why she wants to defend him, it's not like he's particularly nice to her or anything,"

"Well, in all fairness, we did sort of take it a bit far when we were taunting Snape-"

"Peter!" Sirius cried "He deserved it, you heard what he said to James!"

"Yeah well, we shouldn't be lowering ourselves to his level."

The tension dropped as soon as they stepped inside the common room. It was like a spark lit up in James as he grabbed Remus and Peter and dragged them up to the dormitory.

"You stay here Sirius, we're going to...grab something quick."

Sirius smiled to himself. He knew that James was going to do his best to give him a great birthday despite the short notice. He collapsed into the sofa closet to the roaring hearth. He'd never really had a normal birthday before and he was quite looking forward to it, after all, he'd heard all about James and Peter's past birthdays and wanted to know what it felt like to be the centre of attention for an entire day! 

"Hi," a cheerful-looking girl said as she sat in the chair across from him "It's Sirius isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you're...Dorcas, right"

"Dorcas Meadows, I was wondering if you knew who pulled that prank on Slytherin the other day, Lily and Marlene are certain that it was you and your lot but I'm not so sure so..."

"Yeah, it was us," Sirius grinned

"Really?" she sounded a little dubious "That was quite impressive magic, particularly for a first-year,"

"I'm gonna have to give Jamsie-boy the credit for that one, but yeah it was us acting out revenge on Snivellus Snape,”

"Yeah we've heard all about that from Lily," she pouted a little "I don't understand why she's willing to go to the ends is the earth for him, he's so...weird,"

"We decided to teach him a little lesson by making everyone in his house look exactly like him, greasy through and through,"

She laughed. "Well it was very funny so well done," she frowned "Don't tell Lily I said that, I don't want to fall out with her. Anyways, must be off, I shall recount this conversation to Mary and Emmeline later, bye." And she skipped away. Sirius liked her immediately. He hadn't taken much notice to the girls in their years and often found it hard to distinguish them but he really did like Dorcas and hoped they would become friends. And he also felt a surge of pride and confidence, people knew they knew they were behind the prank and they were impressed! With a renewed sense of satisfaction, he headed up to the dorm to see if the boys had finished scheming.

*

In all fairness to her, it looked like the boys were up to no good but nevertheless, it was still really annoying. For the past two days, Remus, Peter and James had been gathered around in huddles. They were constantly whispering away to one another and jumped when anyone approached them. He had almost expected Snape to try and get them into trouble but Evans? Well, he guessed that they weren't so different after all.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, I'd like a word please." Professor McGonnagal had called at the end of Tuesday transfiguration. The boys exchanged a worried look before shuffling to the front of the class.

"Your classmate has informed me that they suspect that you are behind the recent case of troublemaking around the school?"

"Which classmate?" Sirius questioned

"I shall not disclose their name as they have come to me in the confidence that I will keep their identities confidential, they have also informed me that they feel as if you are plotting once more, well I am to inform you that if any evidence comes to light of this apparent mischief than I shall have no qualms about seeing a fit punishment." And with that, she let them go. Sirius glanced behind them and saw Lily with a particularly smug expression, his stomach boiled.

"It was Evans!" he whispered angrily to James as they hurriedly left.

"I bet it was," James growled

And as it happened, it was. Lily approached them later, still grinning that awfully smug smile.

"You won't be getting away with any more pranks, not with me around,"

"You're always so sure of yourself aren't you, always think you're right," James rounded on her "well thanks to you McGonnagal's gonna be watching us like a hawk and so we won't be able to do the surprise for Sirius' birthday as we planned!"

She paused for a moment, lost for words. "Well umm that's uh good because I bet it was going to be causing more trouble." she sounded unsure.

"Actually it wasn't, not that you'd care, all you care about is you and Snivellus in your own little stuck up world with all your own little pathetic problems!"

Lily looked as if she was about to cry and promptly turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Sorry mate, I really do think we're gonna have to keep your birthday on the lowdown otherwise we'll all end up in detention and ummm no birthday pranks I guess."

"S'okay mate, not your fault is it?"

*

Sirius' birthday was the best birthday he ever had. The boys woke him up super early and even Remus seemed bright and perky for him to open his presents despite being completely abject to mornings. He received a Zonko beginner's prank kit from James and a large stash of chocolate frogs from Peter. Remus had turned bright red and produced a singular box of Bertie Botts' every flavour beans but Sirius grinned and reached up to hug him which Remus allowed for a second before pushing him away. At breakfast, they had arranged a house chorus of happy birthday and had passed him all the sausages (Sirius' favourite). In the evening they had all sat around the fire and played gobstones and exploding snap and even the girls had joined in when they began to sing along to Celestina Warbeck on the radio. They went to bed late that night and the boys seemed apprehensive to let him sleep. At around midnight a soft knock cut through the silence. James immediately snapped out of his tiredness and hopped up to open the door. Sirius looked across at Peter who grinned back.

"Happy birthday Sirius!" the shining face of Dorcas appeared in the doorway. She and her friend Marlene crept into their room and silently shut the door behind them.

"We wanted to make up for Lily ruining your birthday plans so we snuck into the kitchens and got the house elves to make you a cake."

"A midnight feast!" Sirius exclaimed and beamed at them all, he'd always wanted to do one of these. 

"Yeah, and it was hard work so you better enjoy it." Marlene grinned

The cake was divine, covered in thick chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles. They all tucked into a large slice and for a moment the bedroom was silent albeit with the sounds of lip-smacking and the occasional 'mmm' of delight. The girls stayed a while and chatted about lessons and homework and classmates and all the fun they'd had in their part of the Gryffindor tower. Once they left the boys began to think about getting to bed themselves, after all, it was a school night.

"Boys I'm not one to get particularly sappy but this has been the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Ahhh don't mention it mate, you deserve it," James said as he pulled him into a brotherly hug. Peter joined in and the swayed on their feet a little, still caught in a tight squeeze. Sirius looked over at Remus smirking and pulled him into the hug as well.

"Oi get off you great girl." And he relaxed into it for a moment.

That night Sirius stared up at his drapes, wondering what Regulus was doing now. He felt bad for spending his birthday away from him and having fun without him but most of all he worried about him being all alone in that ghastly place with her. He was all alone without Sirius to protect him and he couldn't help but feel guilty at his good times here whilst Regulus was...there. This has been the best birthday but it just wasn't the same without the best brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to act as a preset for another fic I'm planning but I'm also kind of falling in love with this one so it may end up as my main fic. Please leave suggestions and corrections in the comments section.


End file.
